My Remedy
by mirrorimage33
Summary: Um...this is a very, very, VERY fluffy Grimmichi story...like REALLY FUBBERNUCKING FLUFFY GUYS. It's also a little cracky too.. Anyways...its only T because of very slight language and basically Grimmjow becomes Ichigo's savior and Ichigo becomes everyone else's savior - once and for all. Read and Review please! ;D


**GUYS OMIGOSH ITS BEEN SO LONG IM BACK IM SORRY WE'VE BEEN MOVING BUT I HAVE SO MUCH FREE TIME RIGHT NOW IM GOING TO TRY AND GET EVERYTHING UPDATED WITH AT LEAST ONE CHAPTER EACH OKAY JUST SAYING**

**AND THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO HAS STUCK WITH ME I KNOW THERES PROBABLY NOT MANY BUT THANK YOU GUYS ANYWAYS I LOVE YOU SO MUCH SO SO MUCH.**

**Bleach isn't mine, please read and review, hope you enjoy!**

_"__Fuck. That was…shit, that was exhilarating and…terrifying." Ichigo whispered. There was a deep chuckle from beside him where he lay on the desert floor of the training room. _

_"__Yeah…" Grimmjow whispered back. He had a feral grin on his face, thinking about the fight they'd just had. "I-" Grimmjow was cut off by an eccentric blonde._

_"__Mr. JEAGERJAQUES~! ICHIGO~! Mr. Abarai will be in the human world soon!" Urahara said in a sing-song voice. With that, he slipped back out the hatch._

_Grimmjow ripped open a garganta, grinning at Ichigo as he stepped just inside the opening. "I'll come back sometime, we can do this again. Go run along to yer boyfriend." _

_Ichigo watched as his new friend disappeared as the garganta closed. He sighed and shunpoed back up stairs. He slipped back into his human body and started his walk back to his home, where he knew his boyfriend would show up. _

_When he stepped into his room, a foul stench hit him and he immediately recognized it as alcohol. He sighed, knowing Renji was drunk. _

_"__Hey, _bitch._ I wanna tell ya sutin. Yer a bitch. Ya always nag me an' ya take me fer granid. Ya embarrass me in front of er'body and I dun wanna deal wit yer shit no more. Got dat?" Renji slurred. Ichigo's eyes widened before his eyelids lowered to an angry, tired, and annoyed look. _

_"__Yes, Renji. I do understand. So, since we're obviously not dating anymore, please leave my room. Please don't ever come back. Please don't come in contact with my family or friends again. Don't talk to me unless it's business given to you by the Old Man himself. _You_ got that?" Ichigo asked as he ushered Renji out of his bedroom, only to watch him fall to the ground from the window sill due to his intoxication. He listened with a sick grin as Renji groaned in pain that he couldn't move before he slammed the window._

_Grimmjow physically jerked, catching the attention of everybody at the meeting, as he felt an all too familiar presence step through a garganta. Grimmjow sat still as a statue as he reached his own reiatsu, feeling for Ichigo's. He could tell that Ichigo wasn't moving. At first, he was afraid that something or someone had already gotten to him, but then mentally scolded himself – Ichigo wasn't weak. _

_He was shaken out of reaching for Ichigo when Ulquiorra laid a hand on his shoulder and squeezed hard enough to fracture. He winced and punched the short man in the gut. Ulquiorra grunted and sat back down. _

_"__Grimmjow. Is there something wrong?" Aizen asked. Grimmjow shook his head and slouched in his chair anxiously. "Good. Well, I'll go ahead and dismiss this meeting." Grimmjow shot out of his chair, leapt over the table, and burst through the doors. He went running through the sands of Hueco Mundo towards where he'd felt Ichigo's reiatsu. _

'There!'_ Grimmjow thought as he saw a head of bright orange hair slumped against a rock. He had his knees pulled to his chest, his head buried in his arms that were crossed over his knees. Grimmjow was so close he could almost feel Ichigo's hand on his throat, his sword pointed at his chest, the adrenaline rushing through his system as he grinned at Ichigo._

_Then, suddenly, he saw Szayel flicker into existence, kneeling before Ichigo. Grimmjow got angry, thinking the pinky was going to try and kill Ichigo…until he saw Ichigo look up and smile a teary smile and reach up, almost like a child, to wrap his arms around Szayel's shoulders. Szayel wrapped his arms just under Ichigo's, across the tangerine's shoulder blades. Grimmjow watched, confused, as Szayel helped Ichigo off the ground to lean against him and they started slowly walking. _

_"__What's wrong, Ichi? You never cry." Szayel said softly as Ichigo pushed himself as far into Szayel's side as he could. _

_"__I don't wanna go back! Zay, I wanna switch sides. I don't wanna go back. The Soul Society has gotten my little sisters killed, my dad's numb, doesn't talk. Renji…he's a drunk, angry bastard. He just called me a bitch and I just…I don't wanna go back! It's…it's not home anymore…" Ichigo trailed off in a whisper._

_"__Ichigo…you can't stay here. Aizen…he'll want you dead. He'll use you for something, I just know it. I don't want you here until we come up with a plan to kill him. You can come when he's dead. Then, you can come and help me with my experiments and spar with Grimmjow and beat Nnoitra up and read with Ulquiorra and paly with Nel and…well…I guess sit in silence with Hal…" Ichigo laughed a little at that. "Anyways, Ichigo, I'm really sorry. I wish you could stay, but…you know?" Ichigo nodded as Szayel spoke softly. His tears started again and the pinkette held Ichigo closer. _

_Suddenly, Szayel turned his head to look at Grimmjow dead on. Grimmjow stiffened, thinking he'd upset the lithe male, but he just slightly smiled. _He had thought that Ichigo was what Grimmjow had jerked about during the meeting, but he hadn't been sure – now he was._ Szayel slowly coaxed Ichigo a little nearer to the blue-haired male until Ichigo gasped and looked up into confused cerulean eyes. He rushed to hug Grimmjow, completely forgetting they were supposed to be sparring buddies, not actual friends. _

_Grimmjow carefully slid his arms around Ichigo, who, in return, squeezed the taller male tighter. Grimmjow saw Szayel smile, run his fingers through Ichigo's hair, and then Szayel flickered away._

_Grimmjow held Ichigo until he passed out in his arms. He picked the smaller male up princess style and held him snug against his chest. Grimmjow ripped open a garganta and silently stepped through as he carried Ichigo without jostling him. He laid the younger male on the bed and stripped him of his shinigami clothes, unconsciously thinking that Ichigo would look so much better in white arrancar clothing, even if it did have to be that little bastard Luppi's stuff. _

_He picked up some pants that smelled okay off the ground and tugged them onto Ichigo as fast as he could without waking the younger male. He covered Ichigo up, making only his head of vibrant hair visible. Grimmjow smiled and stepped back through the garganta._

It had been months since that day. Grimmjow never figured out why, but he always went to see Ichigo whenever possible. Since, they hadn't fought. They'd just sat and talked and joked and done what friends do.

One day, while Grimmjow was waiting for Ichigo to get done with his homework, they were listening to Ichigo's iPod on shuffle. Ichigo was humming along to to Bleed It Out by LINKIN PARK as he worked out the last equation. When the song switched, he gasped and shot away from the desk.

"Grimm! This is our song!" he told the other male happily. Grimmjow scoffed but listened to the lyrics as Ichigo cranked the volume up to maximum level and laughed. It really was their song.

"I'll move while you're watching me

dance with the enemy

I've got a remedy

O a-oh a-oh

Renji sighed as he looked up at the window to his beloved's bedroom. He could hear the music blasting. He hopped up and squatted on the sill…only to find that Ichigo wasn't alone.

There, sitting on Ichigo's bed, was Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, Sexta Espada, enemy to Soul Society. He watched as Ichigo pulled Grimmjow off the bed and started dancing with him. He was singing the lyrics in a mock fashion and Grimmjow was laughing along with him. Renji watched Grimmjow start to have uncharacteristic genuine fun with something other than fighting. He didn't cackle, he laughed happily. He didn't grin manically, he smiled. Nothing was sarcastic, he was sincerely having fun. He twirled Ichigo around and they danced around the room, having fun. The song changed to 'Do It Like A Dude' by Jessie J.

Ichigo grinned and slowed his cartoonish silly moves down to sensually move his body. He mouthed along.

"Stomp stomp I've arrived

Drop the beat Nasty face

Why you lookin' at me

Flyin' flyin' flyin' flyin

Through the sky

In my space ship I'm an alien tonight

Dirty dirty dirty dirty dirty dirty sucka

Ya think I can't get hood like you,

Ya mother fucker

I can do it like a brother,

Do it like a dude

Grab my crotch wear my hat low like you"

At first, when Ichigo put on hand on his hip and the other on the back of his head and rolled his ass out tauntingly in time to the words 'mother fucker', Renji got hard, remembering everything _else_ those rolling hips could do. But when he turned around and grabbed his crotch to the appropriate lyrics, Renji got angry. _Ichigo was his. Not Grimmjow's. Grimmjow was the enemy. Ichigo was Renji's._

Renji slammed the window open and angrily shoved his way into the room.

"What the fuck is this?!" Renji yelled. Ichigo squeaked and tripped, falling backwards into Grimmjow. The blue-haired man caught him and pulled Ichigo protectively to him. "What the hell are you doing with this bastard?!"

"I-I…" Ichigo stuttered.

"He's having fun, no thanks to you, asshole." Grimmjow growled. He slid an arm around Ichigo and gripped him tighter. Ichigo unconsciously rested his hands on the arm.

"Y-yeah. And you know what? You're not even supposed to be here! You told me you didn't want to deal with my bitchiness and I told you to stay away from here! L-leave me alone!"

"Ichi…I didn't mean any of that. I was drunk. You know how I am! I'm an angry drunk, and-"

"Abari, a drunken man's words are a sober man's thoughts. And you shouldn't worry. You've got Byakuya to screw, too, right? So you don't have to fret about lack of action. Now. Get. _Out_!" Ichigo broke away from Grimmjow and shoved Renji backwards. He kept shoving him until he backed against the open window.

"Y-you wouldn't push me out…would you?" Renji spluttered.

"I've done it before, and I'll take great pleasure in doing it again." Ichigo then promptly propelled him out the window and slammed it shut. He turned around to see Grimmjow standing there with his arms crossed and an oddly proud smirk settled on his lips.

"What?" Ichigo asked, cutely confused.

"Well, now I can do this." And suddenly Grimmjow was in front of Ichigo, pressing his lips insistently to Ichigo's. Ichigo only hesitated a moment before he kissed back. After a few moments, they pulled apart and Ichigo smiled as their foreheads rested against each other's.

"That was very nice." Ichigo muttered happily.

Just as Grimmjow was going to say something back, a garganta ripped open beside them and Szayel, grinning uncharacteristically big, stepped through, looking pleased with himself.

"He never expected it. Aizen's gone. He never thought we'd think of poisoning him with his own reiatsu. He's gone, Ichi! He's dead! You can come with us now!" Szayel told Ichigo ecstatically.

"O-oh! Oh, wow. Well, let me say a few good byes. I'll…I'll meet you in the throne room. You know…I'm going to the Soul Society to say good bye to my sisters. If you wanted…I could talk to the old man…ya know…tell him that you guys killed Aizen and that you call a cease fire…maybe a treaty?" Ichigo asked. Grimmjow grinned and hugged him again.

"Yeah, Ichi. I think that'd be great. We'll meet you there, babe." Grimmjow said as he and Szayel stepped back through the rip in space.

Ichigo sighed and packed all of the things he wanted to take with him and then slipped on his shoes and started his way down the stairs.

"Hey Dad? I'm…" Ichigo stopped in shock as he peeked his head into the living room. There his Dad sat, eyes unseeing, as his blood leaked onto the coffee table's glass surface. Ichigo sighed, not even bothering to cry. He knew his dad wasn't in his right mind after the twins were gone.

Ichigo picked up his jacket. He slipped it on and quickly started out the door and down the street to Urahara's.

"Yo! Hat-N-Clogs! I got a question!" Ichigo shouted into the small store. Urahara soon showed his face, hat and clogs gone, and only in sleep pants.

"Ichigo? What is it? It's almost…" he paused to yawn, "eleven."

"Well…you know about my…plan, right? I mean, everybody but you is basically gone or hates me, and I hate the soul society. Hell, I just found Dad dead in the living room because he killed himself. I finally broke up with Renji for good…and Aizen's dead. Ulquiorra and Szayel poisoned him. I just…can I leave my body with you?"

"Ichigo…alright. Yes, but here's the story. Isshin finally snapped and blamed you for all three deaths. He killed you and then realized what he'd done, therefore killing himself, as he couldn't live with it. I'm going to kill your body. You won't be able to return…but you don't want to…do you?" Urahara sat down at the low table, all the lights off.

"No…I mean, I can always visit you. You can see me, hear me, and feel me, even as a soul. So…yeah. Bury him and my body with mom and the girls, please." Ichigo crossed his arms on the table and rested his chin on them. Closing his eyes, he slipped out of his body. Urahara got up and, for the first time in Ichigo's life, hugged Ichigo. Really, truly hugged him, and Ichigo noticed that he was actually a few inches shorter than him. He smiled and buried his head in Urahara's chest, like a child would his father. After a short time, they pulled away from each other.

"Well, Ichigo…I'm really going to miss you." Urahara told him. He smiled at the orange-haired boy and opened a senkaimon.

"Yeah, Hat-n-Clogs. I'll definitely miss you too." Ichigo gave Urahara a soft smile before he stepped through to the meeting hall of the Seireitei.

"Ah! Ichigo! My boy! What is it I can do for you?" Yamamoto asked.

"I need to call a meeting with all captains, vice captains, Ikkaku, Yumichika, and Hanataro. Please." Ichigo said as he shook fond hands with the man.

Not fifteen minutes later, everyone called on had gathered. Ichigo smiled around at them all. "You, uh…you guys might want to sit down for this one. I need you to hear me out." Ichigo watched as they all muttered, confused, to each other as they took their seats. Renji was staring angrily at him.

"Well, here goes nothing. Okay guys, first things first, right? Aizen's dead." Everybody in the room gasped. Chatter started as they all disagreed with him. "Yeah, guys. I know. I-" he stopped talking as the chatter got too loud. Yamamoto slammed his stick down and all conversation stopped. "Anyways. Now that that's out of the way, let's talk about the arrancar. They are beings of their own. They did not want to hurt the soul reapers before Aizen. In fact, they eat other hollows. They don't have a taste for anything else, except maybe sex. I…I've been friends with Szayel Aporro Granz since the war started. He never did anything to hurt me. Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, the second most destructive of the arrancar…well, I'm dating him. YES! Thank you! SHUTTHEFUCKUPANDLETMEFINISH!" Ichigo shouted. Everyone settled down again and he took a deep breath before continuing. "They want to call a peace treaty. You don't attack them, they won't attack you. I am here as their representative. On the other hand, I will not be working for the Gotei 13. Urahara is going to kill my body and bury it with my father, mother, and sister. I, of course, will sometimes come to visit my grandfather and my friends, as I will obviously miss them. And, as soon as I get settled in, I plan to come back to search for my father. I plan to get him help, because…I get my spiritual pressure from him. He's probably going to remember his past, just like Karin did. By the way, Toshiro, thank you, so much, for watching over her. And thank you, Yumichika, for helping her find Yuzu. Byakuya, thank you for getting them both into the Academy. Anyways, I'm grateful of you all. You…helped give my little sisters a good life here and you helped me survive through many things. I just ask one more things. Please, please, trust the arrancar. They've become my family. Nnoitra, he's kinda like a hostile teddy bear. Szayel, he's actually a lot like Kurotsuchi, but a lot sweeter. Grimmjow, I can handle him and Hallibel is just misunderstood. Nel's really sweet and Wonderweiss is utterly adorable. I was actually going to ask if some of them could have homes here, in Seireitei. I…I just want them to be safe." Ichigo finished his speech, staring at the ground.

"Yes." Yamamoto suddenly boomed. "You've done so much for us. You deserve to ask for the universe. I will sign the treaty, as will everybody in this room. We will make room for every arrancar that needs a home. We will help you find your father. Anything you want, my boy. Anything." Ichigo grinned and ripped a garganta, as Szayel had taught him to, should he ever need someone.

"I'll be right back, guys. Nobody move." And he disappeared into the darkness.

"GUYS! GUYS! EVERYBODY TO THE THRONE ROOM NOW!" Ichigo yelled as he went tearing through Hueco Mundo's halls. As he arrived in the throne room, the arrancar had too. Wonderweiss hugged him first, followed by Szayel, and finally Grimmjow, who didn't let go.

"Guys! Yamamoto has not only agreed to the treaty, but he agreed to give everybody a home! Ulquiorra, you can live with Orihime in her apartment in Seireitei. Hal, Nel, I'm sure Matsumoto would love to have the two of you in her lesbian grasp. Nnoi, you remember that blonde, Shinji? Yeah, just so happens he has a flat made for two. Grimm, you can obviously live with me. The rest of you, we're going to build homes for you, help you find jobs, maybe even get you into the academy." Ichigo gushed. They all cheered and Grimmjow smiled into his boyfriend's hair. Ichigo grabbed Luppi's clothes from Szayel and ripped a garganta back into the meeting hall.

Ichigo quickly stepped into the bathroom to change into the tighter, more comfortable clothing and then got back to the meeting.

"Alright, let's get this treaty signed." Ichigo started, grinning.

The years have carried on to find many things. Karin and Toshiro eventually got engaged, Yuzu and Jinta are married, Rukia took in Wonderweiss, much to her brother's chagrin, Ulquiorra and Orihime have two children, and Isshin eventually recovered and returned to being a soul reaper. Hallibel, Nelliel, and Rangiku live in one household together, sharing each other. Jushiro and Shunsui are happily in love, as are Urahara and Yoruichi. Nnoitra finally found Shinji and they have a very physical, loving relationship. Mayuri and Szayel have become good friends. But, most importantly, Ichigo and Grimmjow live happily together in the Seireitei, Grimmjow as a renowned Captain in the Gotei 13, Ichigo as a stay at home dad for their child, Kia.

**Hope you guys liked it! Review please!**


End file.
